German Published Patent Application No. 199 51 001 describes a device for displaying information in a vehicle, the device having various devices for the display; the various devices for the display displaying the information; various data sources making the information available; the device having various devices for detecting the viewing direction of a driver of the vehicle; the devices for detecting the viewing direction detecting the viewing direction of the driver; the device having a computer; the computer being connected to the devices for detecting the viewing direction and to the various devices for the display; the computer obtaining the viewing direction of the driver of the vehicle from the devices for detecting the viewing direction; and the computer passing on the viewing direction of the driver of the vehicle to the various devices for the display so that the various devices for the display therefore show the information as a function of the viewing direction of the driver of the vehicle.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0057781 describes what is referred to as a head-up display, integrated into a motor vehicle, that interacts with a voice-recognition system and/or gesture-recognition system. Further operating devices for motor vehicles are described, for example, in Japanese Published Patent Application No. 11-263145, German Published Patent Application No. 103 60 655, German Published Patent Application No. 10 2005 023 214, German Published Patent Application No. 103 60 656, and PCT International Published Patent Application No. WO 98/15964.
European Published Patent Application No. 0 702 355 and German Published Patent Application No. 695 24 829 describe a voice-recognition device for recognizing input speech, that includes a detector for detecting the point toward which the eyes of a user are focused on a display screen, as well as a modification device for modifying recognition processing for a voice recognition in accordance with the point detected by the detector. Moreover, the voice-recognition device includes a recognition device for performing the voice recognition in accordance with the recognition processing modified by the modification device. In this context, the modification device is configured, in particular, to modify classes of recognition information, which are to be used for the voice recognition, in accordance with the point detected by the detector, and to set a plurality of fields, each of which is specific to a different class of recognition information.